


Romantic Advice

by stargayzing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Magnus Burnsides Feels, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: They don't know this, but in another dome, Killian is having the same conversation with Avi.





	

One day, after they're done with training and taking sips out of their waterskins, Carey turns to Magnus. They were joking around just a minute ago, but now Carey looks serious. And... strangely hesitant.

"Magnus. I wanted to ask, huh. How did you know Julia was the one?"

"Why are you asking?" _Why are you reminding me_ , he means, but doesn't say it. Carey understands anyway.

She lets out a sigh. "I think I'm in love with Killian. I mean, I've loved her as my best friend for a while now, but it's moving into _in love_ territory, yknow?"

Magnus is not sure what to say to that, so he just nods. It seems to be enough for Carey, since she continues,

"And she's the one I'd usually talk to about stuff like this. But of course I can't do that. And who else was I going to ask? _Merle_? That would end up being pretty traumatising, no doubt. So I don't think so. Taako can probably give some decent advice, but I don't have anything to bribe him with. And that leaves me with you."

"Way to show a man he's appreciated," Magnus grumbles. Carey punches him affectionally. But still pretty hard.

He rubs his aching shoulder and actually thinks about it.

"Julia..." he says, and saying her name still hurts after so long, "she was my best friend long before we got married, see? Jules was my mentor's daughter. So we had him in common. And we were definitely in love in later years, but it's not like I woke up one morning and thought _'I want her to be my wife.'_ It was sort of a gradual process. We spent a lot of time together-" "Check," Carey mumbles -"and we made each other laugh-" "Check" -"and it just sort of happened."

Carey stares at him. "That's not really all that helpful..."

"Hey. Its your own fault for thinking I'd be qualified to give romantic advice. I haven't dated since... I haven't dated in years."

"I know. But... from what I've heard... you two were so _happy_ together. And I just want... sorry. This was stupid."

Magnus closes his eyes and shakes his head. "It's fine. Not like you can make me miss her more," he jokes weakly. "And it's my fault for giving you that ring and putting the idea in your head in the first place. You _are_ thinking of proposing, right?"

Carey nods. "Seems like... well. We live pretty dangerous lives. Seems stupid not to take a chance and grab what happiness we can. And hold on for dear life while it's there."

"Sounds to me like you have your answer already."

She smiles. "Maybe I do."

**Author's Note:**

> They don't know this, but in another dome, Killian is having the same conversation with Avi.


End file.
